


Frozen

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, The boys are just goofing off, Vegeta has a heart, Vegeta is so in love with Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Summary: The boys are getting high.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Frozen

Vegeta was frozen in a moment.

He wasn’t sure if he was too high or just high enough, the feeling seeping throughout his entire body on a fine line between perfection and too surreal. He was very aware of his heartbeat although he quickly lost track of how each heartbeat related to actual time. His adorable lover and dearest friend was lazily sprawled on the couch, just as far into space as Vegeta was, if not more so. 

Vegeta felt his chest rumble as he focused more on Goku. His tail curled almost shyly against his leg and his purrs deepened. Goku was beautiful, perfectly at rest and safe. 

They both craved the fire and adrenaline from a battle. But this was a second source of pure satisfaction, similar in the euphoria it produced but it’s overall feeling almost completely opposite.

Vegeta eventually realized that Goku was gazing back at him with soft, smiling eyes. Another purr joined his own. They couldn’t look away from each other and did not feel a need to. In that frozen moment, they had everything.


End file.
